No Regrets
by floralteacups
Summary: After a game of Truth or Dare, Jesse St. James finds himself attracted to lead Warbler, Blaine Anderson. One thing leads to another, and some good old fashioned sex happens. AU one shot!


_**Author's Note:**_ Well damn. This is my first attempt at smut, and it's not even Klaine! Oh well. Blesse is my guilty pleasure, and I've been in the mood to write some smut recently. I've done smut in RPs before, but never a fic. Oh well. Tell me what you though! I tried my best :D Also, this is completely AU, so Kurt's never been at Dalton. They don't know any of the McKinley kids personally.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Glee. Fuck my life.

Jesse St. James knew a lot. One of his specialties though, was show choir, and oh boy, did he know a thing or two about that. But what he didn't know about, was expulsion. And Jesse St. James didn't handle ignorance well.

It had all started with competition, but it had somehow escalated into a full out war between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. And this war ended in eggs. Specifically on his now ex girlfriend's head. It didn't really portray him that positively when you presented it that way, but it was all in the name of glee club, it really was!

After the New Directions reported the incident to the Carmel board of directors, it had been found out that Jesse was the leader of it all. After a very heated argument with his parents and the principal, it was decided. He would be expelled, effective immediately.

And that was how he had ended up shoo-bopping behind Blaine Anderson, in full uniform and all, as a Dalton Academy Warbler.

Dalton was a stretch. But it was the only school that would accept him with his track record. It took a bit of convincing, (and the sudden appearance of plans for a new computer lab) but he was in. And that's where he'd stay for the next year.

* * *

><p>"Get your ass down here!" called David, Blaine's obnoxious roommate from the botton of the stairs. He glanced at his silver watch, rolling his eyes. The party was at eight, and they were already late. "I'm sure your hair is fine."<p>

The dark haired boy came out of his dorm room, dusting off his blazer. The Warblers had just returned from Regionals, where they'd suffered a terrible loss to the New Directions. Even though they'd come back in second place, they decided to celebrate anyway, considering they all needed a pick me up.

"Calm down, Dave. We're not that late," he replied, walking down the stairs, his steps finding a rhythm. "And besides, I don't think we're going to miss much, considering it's in the common room."

"I don't care, and I'm not taking any chances. I heard that some of the Crawford girls are going to be there, so come on!" Grabbing Blaine's hand, David pulled through the hallways towards the common room.

* * *

><p>"This party sucks. More so than New Direction's dreadful choreography."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Nick looked at Jesse, who was standing in the corner, arms folded over his chest.

"Well, there's not much we can do, considering it's being thrown by the school," he replied. Jesse was... odd. Nick wasn't crazy about his holier than thou attitude, but damn, could that boy sing!

"St. James is right, Nick," piped up Jeff, his blonde hair covering a bit of his left eye, "this blows. Can we at least _try_ to spice it up?"

"I don't see why not," Jesse shot back, in his typical '_my-word-is-Gospel_' tone of voice. Despite his feelings towards the guy, Nick couldn't help but silently agree.

"Okay, then. How about truth or dare?" Despite how juvenile it sounded, it could be interesting.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Spin it!" cried a chorus of boys, wooing for more of their classmates embarrasment. Jeff had just been forced to reveal a masturbation story, and Thad had to give Trent a lapdance while singing Justin Bieber.<p>

Now it was David's turn to spin, and oh boy did he have some good ideas cooked up. This boy was a master when it came to dares and no one wanted to get stuck with him and his twisted little mind.

And god, did ideas come flooding into his head when the empty soda bottle landed on Blaine. The shorter boy's eyes grew big, because he knew what was coming. Almost everyone did.

It was no secret that Blaine had feelings for Jesse. Though the two had never exactly had personal time with one another, there was something about the new student that sparked interest in the lead singer. Maybe it was the way he didn't take bullshit from anyone, even his superiors. Or the way his crisp white uniform shirt fits his body perfectly, hugging it just the right way. Truth be told, Blaine's not sure why he's attracted to Jesse; but he definetely is, and he's sure of that. And sometimes, all you need is to be sure, right?

So when David saw it land on Blaine, it was obvious what was coming. A crooked little smile worked it's way onto his face, teeth pearly white.

"Kiss Jesse."

A silence fell about the room, with the exception of a few snickers here and there. Shit, this was just plain cruel.

Jesse looked at Blaine and smirked, and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's just a dare, Blaine. Have some of that courage you never shut up about," the former Vocal Adrenaline star said, just two places away from the boy he was talking to. "Let's see what you've got, Anderson."

Oh, yeah. That was why Blaine was into him. That take charge attitude turned him on in so many ways, it couldn't be right.

Hot anger rising in him, Blaine locked his jaw. "Fine. Let's go." The words came out strong and forceful. Almost as hot as what he was about to do.

Moving forward, Blaine pulled Jesse's tie, dragging him forward. With adrenaline shooting through his veins, their lips collided, hot and heavy. Jesse tasted like coffee and mint, which made him even hotter to Blaine. There was passion between the two, and it couldn't have been more obvious.

_Holy shit_, thought the older boy, _this kid knows what he's doing. Damn, people are starting to get the wrong idea. We should stop._

With that in mind, he broke the kiss apart, Blaine's taste still lingerng on his lips. He licked his lips, and gave the boy a one over. Hazel eyes wide with surprise at how well that went, Blaine smirked.

"Nice work, Anderson," said Jesse, his eyes smoldering.

* * *

><p>After the party died, the only people left were David, Jeff, Blaine, and Jesse. Everyone else had gone back to their dorms. The party had gone downhill after a teacher had come in to break up the game of truth or dare. It was only ten o'clock, and Jeff was about to leave. David left with him, leaving Blaine and Jesse by themselves.<p>

An awkward silence filled the room, and the shorter boy looked at his watch, searching an excuse to leave.

"I should be going. It's getting late." He offered Jesse a quick grin, and a nod of the head as he walked towards the double doors. But Jesse had something else in mind, moving in front of the doors, blocking Blaine's way.

"You're not going anywhere."

Blaine swallowed, eyes getting big, his pants getting a bit tighter than he'd like to admit. Shit, why was this so hot?

Moving forward after locking the doors, the taller of the two pushed Blaine back onto the couch. How had he not realized just how _hot_ this guy was until now? Sweet god, the things he wants to do to this boy are unbelivable, considering they haven't had any form of communication until about an hour ago.

"And why is that?" Blaine shoots back, voice sultry. He obviously knows where this is going, and he's enjoying every second of it. It's become a power game, one that neither wants to lose, but they both want to play.

"Because you kiss like a fucking pro, and I want more of you, that's why." He gets on his knees beside Blaine on the couch, lips kissing his jawline, stopping to turn him so he was facing him.

Trying to appear nonchalant, Blaine shot Jesse an uninterested look. "Tell me exactly what and maybe I'll be a bit more caring."

Blaine was apparently one for dirty talk, and who was Jesse to deny him that? Spreading his legs apart, he moved in closer, hands on his waist. Leaning in near his ear, Jesse felt Blaine's tight pants and smirked. This was going exactly where he wanted it to.

"I want to taste you again, but more so," he said, starting to move towards Blaine's lips, hovering above them slightly. "You're so fucking hot, Blaine. I want you, all of you; I want it now. And I always get what I want."

"Take me then." Blaine's voice was breathy, desperate, but in control at the same time. He'd obviously underestimated this kid. He knew what he was doing, and god, was it great.

Their lips crashing together, the kisses were all teeth and tongue. Hands all over each other, they threw the matching blazers onto the floor. Jesse untucked Blaine's white shirt, never breaking the kiss apart. His hands felt the younger boys stomach, tracing the outline of his abs. Grinding his hips upwards, Blaine met Jesse's crotch, creating friction that was driving them both insane. Shit, they were both unbelivabley hard. Blaine knew exactly how to handle that.

"Jesse, your pants," he said as his hands found the button and zipper. Pulling them down to his knees, he pawed the erection that was easy to find in the light boxers. He continued to buck his hips, slower this time, as if he was fanning the fire.

"Oh my- Shit, Blaine." There was a look of pure ecstasy on him face, one that turned Blaine on even more.

"You like that, don't you? Dirty little slut. Wanting me to stroke you, fucking little cock slut." Unbuttoning his own pants, Blaine kicked them off, sucking on Jesse's neck. He'd leave a mark, but it'd be worth it. He pushed his hand down the boxers, grasping the other boys cock, dragging out the motions, slowly building up his pace. The noises coming from Jesse's throat were going straight to Blaine's dick, but he wasn't complaining.

This was going differently then Jesse had planned, but fuck. Blaine knew a thing or two about sex, and he was going to let him use that knowledge as much as he wanted tonight. After unbuttoning his own shirt, he began to work on Blaine's. When they were both in nothing but their underwear, they went back to rubbing against each other, getting harder and harder with each movement.

"Take them off," commanded Jesse, taking back charge. Blaine consented immediately, managing to get out of his boxers, without changing the position they were in. Jesse did the same, and they lay there on top of each other for a moment.

Blaine moved downwards, taking Jesse's length in his mouth, working his tongue up and down. He moaned around Jesse, the vibrations driving him insane. They were like light touches, that were taking him over the edge. He continued stroking Blaine, a layer of cold sweat forming over him.

Not wanting to cum just yet, Jesse pulled Blaine out from under him, his dick still moist with hot saliva. He flipped him over, and positioned himself in front of Blaine's entrance. Leaning forward, he laid down on his back, skin to skin.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, hands holding on tight to his shoulders. Blaine mearly whimpered, wanting this badly. Probably more so than he was letting on.

Steadying himself, he pushed fully into Blaine, who gasped out, a mix between pain and pleasure. Jesse's mouth fell open, surprised at the tight and warm feeling. They stayed that way for a moment, getting used to the expierence. He started thrusting slowly, groaning with passion. Getting accustomed to the motion, he picks up the pace, going as deep as he can manage.

"Fuck, Jesse! Fuck!" Blaine loved the feeling of being so full, his face contorting to match the pleasure he feels. His fingers latch onto the cloth covering the couch, knuckles turning white.

Jesse grips his shoulders tighter, as if Blaine's body is something just to hold on to. As he continued to thrust deep into Blaine's body, he kissed his neck, wanting everything this boy has to offer.

"Holy shit Blaine. You're so fucking tight," breathed out Jesse, his heartbeat racing in his chest.

"Jesse..." Blaine moaned his name over, and over again. How could this be _this fantastic? _The two boys fit together like puzzle pieces; where one needed filling, the other was there to make it full.

Grunting, Jesse leaned up, holding himself up by placing his arms around Blaine's waist. He left marks on his shoulders, and he was sure to do the same here. But he figured the bruises would serve as a great reminder of this. "You're so fucking good," he managed out, his voice weak with passion.

Blaine replied, but his words were muffled by the fabric. Lifting his head up, he moaned, hands still gripping the couch. Jesse thrust into him fully, hitting his prostate. Blaine cried out in pleasure, starting to feel his orgasm hit. "Fuck, Jesse. I'm getting so close."

"Shit, me too." He kept hitting Blaine full on, knowing full well that they'd both be sore as hell in the morning. With just one more thrust, they were both cumming, Jesse inside of Blaine, and the shorter boy on the couch. He turned around, his chest heaving up and down, his head in a whirl.

As he finished, Jesse collapsed on top of Blaine, their faces near each other. Skin to skin, the two of them looked into each other's eyes. Their lips meeting, Jesse ran his hands through Blaine's messy hair. They both stood up, and redressed themselves giving one another a knowing look as they parted way, wondering what this was going to do for their relationship.

* * *

><p>Tiptoeing into his dorm, Blaine was surprised to see David still awake. He raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak. "What are you st-"<p>

"You realize that the common room isn't sound proof, right?" David gave him a knowing smirk and laid back on his bed, falling asleep, deciding to let Blaine sweat this one out for a little bit longer.


End file.
